Organizations such as on-line retailers, Internet service providers, search providers, financial institutions, universities, and other computing-intensive organizations often conduct computer operations from large scale computing facilities. Such computing facilities house and accommodate a large amount of server, network, and computer equipment to process, store, and exchange data as needed to carry out an organization's operations. Typically, a computer room of a computing facility includes many server racks. Each server rack, in turn, includes many servers and associated computer equipment.
Because the computer room of a computing facility may contain a large number of servers, a large amount of electrical power may be required to operate the facility. In addition, the electrical power is distributed to a large number of locations spread throughout the computer room (e.g., many racks spaced from one another, and many servers in each rack). Usually, a facility receives a power feed at a relatively high voltage. This power feed is stepped down to a lower voltage (e.g., 110V). A network of cabling, bus bars, power connectors, and power distribution units, is used to deliver the power at the lower voltage to numerous specific components in the facility.
Primary power systems for computer systems in operation typically need to be maintained or reconfigured from time to time. Some data centers, for example, have “single threaded” distribution via the electrical power supply to the floor and/or to the rack, and in which maintenance can only be performed when the components using power in the data center, such as servers, are shut-off. The down-time associated with maintenance and reconfiguration of primary power systems in a data center may result in a significant loss in computing resources. In some critical systems such as hospital equipment and security systems, down-time may result in significant disruption and, in some cases, adversely affect health and safety.
For safety reasons, the electrical codes and regulations of some countries may require that a residual current device (such as a ground fault circuit interruption device) be included in circuits supplying power to electrical loads in a data center. In some situations, the residual current devices may trip in unintended ways that are not needed to ensure safety. For example, actions taken to reconfigure power to computing systems under live conditions (such as plugging in a secondary feed for the computing systems while a primary power source is active) may cause a residual current device to trip, causing an unintended and unnecessary loss of power to the computing systems.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.